


Shut Up, Murphy (And Let me Tutor You)

by Griselda_Howl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Murphy, He hasn't been introduced to Jasper and weed and rebellion yet, His dad is alive, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Monty is a total square, One Shot, Porn With Plot, They're poor but happy, Tutoring, Underage depending on where you live (ages 17 and 18), a teeny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Howl/pseuds/Griselda_Howl
Summary: One shot fanfic ofassholemurphy'sbeautiful ficConfrontationposted with permission (thank you so so much!). Fluff and smut because I'm trash. Underage depending on where you live (Monty is 17, Murphy is 18), but it doesn't get too crazy steamy, so. *Shrug*





	Shut Up, Murphy (And Let me Tutor You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assholemurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confrontation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653882) by [assholemurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy). 



> Make sure you read "Confrontation" first! Just needed some fluff in my life, and assholemurphy's stories are so good, so I spontaneously wrote this thing a while ago. Hope you like it!

They scheduled their first tutoring session for that weekend, Saturday afternoon, because Monty figured they should get started right away since it was already several weeks into the school year, and maybe, _maybe_ , Monty was a little eager. So when he’d suggested starting immediately, Murphy's reply--one of his standbys--was “Why not?” 

Monty ran his hands through his hair nervously for what must have been the hundredth time in this hour alone. It was two o’clock, which meant that his new student would be knocking on his door and following Monty up to his _room_ any minute now. And god, when they'd agreed on the time, Murphy had cheekily said “It's a date,” because of course he did. 

Monty paced around his living room and struggled not to go judge himself in the mirror _again_. He had made fun of Murphy for being cliche under the bleachers, but he was no better today; his sleep the night before was fitful, and he must have tried on every shirt in his closet struggling to decide what to wear. He eventually settled on his usual dark jeans and a simple red t-shirt.

The knock at his door startled him even though he was expecting it. He rushed over and turned the knob, taking a deep breath. 

“Hey, sugar,” Murphy greeted with his signature smirk. 

Monty blushed and rolled his eyes. “Hey, Murphy.” He stepped aside and gestured him in. “My parents aren't home yet, but, um, they don't know that I uh…” 

Murphy raised an eyebrow. “Don't know that you like dudes?” 

Monty nodded, feeling ridiculous. 

“Cool, so keep the PDA behind closed doors, got it.” Murphy grinned. “So we gonna get this show on the road?”

“Y-yeah. We can go to my room.” He lead the way to the stairs and started climbing.

“I'm excited to see your lair, nerd.”

Monty took another deep breath and tried to slow his racing heartbeat. He was so out of his depth. He hardly had any experience dating, which was unsurprising given his age, but what he did have was only dumb stuff from middle school like three or four years ago, so he had no idea what he was supposed to say or do or-- 

“Huh. Cool,” Murphy said once they entered the room. “Just like I thought it would be.”

Monty closed the door and walked over to his small desk to grab his books. “What do you mean?”

Murphy dropped his backpack on the floor and stretched. “Your room. Neat, organized, bed made, little desk by the window. Only a couple of modest posters. You're totally a straight arrow.”

Monty furrowed his brows, miffed at the description. “I'm not a straight arrow.”

Murphy licked his lips and smiled devilishly. “Well, obviously not a _completely_ straight arrow.”

“Oh my god,” Monty groaned with a blush. “You wanted tutoring, right? So let's do it.” 

“Okie dokie. Can I sit on your bed, or will that wig you out too much?”

Monty swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded. “That's fine.” He crossed the room to sit on the edge of one side of the bed and pulled out his English notebook. “So, um… where do you want to start?”

Murphy settled onto the mattress beside him, looking unfairly at ease with the whole thing, and shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re the tutor.”

“Well… I guess we could just start with this week’s essay. You’ve at least started it, right?”

Murphy opened his backpack to pull out his notebook. “Believe it or not, I have. It’s absolute shit, though. Don’t make fun of me too much, okay?" 

Yet another blush rose to Monty’s cheeks when their fingers brushed. _Jesus, get a grip, Monty_ , he admonished himself. He started reading Murphy’s first paragraph and frowned. “What happens to Ophelia in Shakespeare’s Hamlet shows how harmful the patriarchy is in Denmark. Her story is tragic and short enough to be a footnote.” he read aloud.

Murphy winced. “It’s bad, I know.”

“Hm…” Monty skimmed through the next several sentences. “It isn’t _bad_ , really, it’s just kind of choppy. It doesn’t really sound like you. When you talk in class you sound...”

“Annoying?” 

Monty laughed. “Well, yeah, but also eloquent. So,” he rushed to continue, embarrassed to admit that Murphy’s off-topic rambling was actually _good_ off-topic rambling sometimes. _Only_ sometimes, he insisted mentally. “So what we could try is me asking you questions about your essay, you answer them out loud, and then I’ll write it down verbatim.”

“And then we edit it after?”

“Exactly.”

Murphy took a deep breath. “Okay. Fire away, cute stuff.”

“So…”

 

*-*-*

 

About an hour later, the pair of them put together a much better draft for Murphy’s essay. By then they’d grown comfortable with each other’s presence, both leaning against the wall, and Monty found himself pressed against Murphy’s side while the two of them quietly edited their own work. The only sound aside from the scratching of pencils was muted birdsong beyond the bedroom window and Murphy’s occasional humming. Monty finished his own essay pretty quickly; his was in the final draft stage, as he’d been working on it several times through the week. After giving it one final read-through, he set his notebook aside and leaned his head on Murphy’s shoulder. He was shocked when his new boyfriend turned to press a kiss into his hair casually, as if they did this every day.

Murphy chuckled softly; he must have heard Monty gasp. “Sorry, should I not do that?” 

“No, it’s fine. Um…” Monty toyed with a frayed strand of fabric on his jeans. “I was just surprised.” 

“Want me to announce it next time?” he teased. 

Monty elbowed his side lightly. “Shut up, Murphy.”

“I will do that--promise--but first, can I ask one question?” 

“What?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“Um… yeah, sure.” Monty turned the palm closest to Murphy upward, and the other boy threaded their fingers together. His hand was warm, and the callouses on Murphy's skin felt interesting against Monty's smooth hand. He wondered how he got them.

He must have said that out loud by accident, because Murphy answered “I do construction work with my dad sometimes.”

“Oh. That's cool.” Monty ran his thumb over Murphy's knuckles curiously.

They fell quiet again until Murphy finished his editing. “Mind looking it over?”

Monty took the notebook again and read through his work. “Huh. You're actually really good with grammar and punctuation.” 

“ _Actually_?” He squeezed his hand.

“I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just mean that… well, you have interesting ideas, and you have the technical part down, clearly, so what makes you struggle with your grade?”

Murphy shrugged. “I don't mind writing essays, but I usually can't figure out how to say what I want to say. And I get all the official literary terms and shit mixed up. And I suck at tests.”

Monty nodded. “I have a hard time with tests, too.”

Murphy started rubbing his thumb across the back of Monty’s hand, then drew back so that he could trail his fingertips over Monty's palm. “I don't like being timed,” he murmured. His fingers drifted feather-light up Monty's wrist and back down again, making the skin tingle in anticipation. He kissed the top of Monty's head again. “I like to really take my time on things I care about.”

Monty tried to stay composed--after all, he was just touching his _hand_ \--but his breathing picked up, and he felt his pulse follow.

“Monty,” Murphy whispered. “Can I kiss you?”

He took a deep breath and set the notebook aside. “Yeah.” 

Murphy reached over with his other hand to tip Monty's chin up, and Monty turned with it, briefly meeting bright blue eyes before their lips touched.

Monty's first kiss was with a girl named Harper. They were 13 and clueless, and it had been awkward and short. He hadn't kissed anyone else, not after he realized he didn't like girls and didn't know any boys who might want to kiss him.

This kiss was nothing like his first one. It was gentle and slow, starting with just a press of lips against each other, then with Murphy's closing over his bottom lip, gradually coaxing Monty into responding in kind. All the while, Murphy rubbed his thumb back and forth over their clasped hands soothingly. Monty decided to be brave and darted the tip of his tongue out to touch Murphy's lips. He hummed and mimicked the gesture until their mouths parted enough to allow tongues to meet, and Monty had imagined it would be gross, but it wasn't, not at all, and god, he could do this for hours, relishing the quiet, wet sounds of their kissing.

He jumped when he heard a car pulling into the driveway. “Shit,” he mumbled, breaking the kiss. “That's my mom.”

Murphy pressed one more quick kiss against his lips before leaning back. “Bummer. I was about to see how you felt about going horizontal.”

“You--what?”

Murphy laughed. “Horizontal? The opposite of vertical? I mean, nothing crazy, just kind of uncomfortable tilting my neck like that, and we have this whole bed here.”

Monty blushed. “Next time?”

He nodded, smiling widely. “If you want to. Do I need to leave?”

Monty squeezed his hand once before letting go. “No. But we need to not hold hands and sit so close together so my mom doesn't suspect I'm gay. I told her you were coming over.” Reluctantly, he put some distance between the two of them.

“You got it.” Murphy stretched, and looking at the long line of his body, Monty really, really wished his mom hadn't come back so soon. “You should come to my place next time; my dad knows I'm queer and doesn't care.” 

“Really? How did you tell him?” 

Murphy shrugged. “I don't remember exactly. It was when I was like, ten or something. We were watching some disney movie, and I asked him why boys never kissed in movies, and then he asked me if I wanted to do that. I said yes, and then we had a great talk about what that means, and he was obnoxiously supportive.”

“Wow.” Monty tried to imagine either of his parents reacting that way and just couldn't. “That's really cool.”

“Yeah. My dad's great.” Murphy grinned. “I'm excited for you to meet him.” 

Monty fidgeted with his jeans again. “Would you… introduce me as your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, unless you don't want me to.” 

“No, I want you to. As long as you're sure he’ll be okay with it.”

A knock sounded on his door. “Monty? Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, mom,” he called.

“Oh!” She smiled when she saw the other boy on his bed. “Is this your friend?” 

“Yeah,” he answered nervously. “My friend Murphy.”

If Murphy was disappointed that Monty introduced him as only a friend, he didn't show it. He got up and crossed the room to shake the woman's hand with a smooth smile. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Green. Thanks for having me over.” Who knew the boy who looked so rough around the edges could be so polite? 

“Nice to meet you, too, Murphy. Call me Hannah. Are you staying for dinner?”

Murphy glanced at Monty as if to see if he minded. Monty gave a quick nod and smile, so Murphy turned back to his mom and said “I'd love to.”

“Great! I'll call you down whenever it's ready. You boys have fun!”

Monty blushed as she left the room, and Murphy smirked at him deviously. He waited a few beats to make sure they wouldn't be overheard and then whispered “You thinking about _fun_ activities over there?”

“M-maybe,” Monty whispered back.

Murphy closed the distance between them and placed his hands on Monty's waist. “I noticed that your mom knocks before coming in.” 

“Yeah… she kind of… walked in on me once, so ever since then she's always knocked.”

Murphy grimaced sympathetically. “Oh man, that's embarrassing.”

“It was awful,” he said with a laugh. 

“Well… the reason I brought it up is because I really want to kiss you again. Is that okay?” He delicately moved his hands up Monty’s sides, and it made him shiver.

“Y-yeah, just… you know, if she knocks…”

Murphy stepped closer still, snaking his arms around Monty’s waist. “Gotcha.” And then his lips were back on Monty’s again, and the shock of it made him bring up his hands to cling to Murphy’s shoulders; he was suddenly weak in the knees.

This time, the kiss deepened much quicker. Those soft, wet sounds filled his ears again as tongues slid together. Murphy cradled the back of his head with one hand and sucked on his bottom lip, drawing an embarrassing little hum from Monty. He followed with a graze of his teeth, and then Murphy brought them even closer together, almost close enough for their hips to collide, and Monty broke away with a gasp.

“Something wrong?” 

“No,” he panted. “Just… I’m…” he glanced down, blushing.

Murphy followed his gaze to see how his jeans were tented. “Oh, sexy,” he husked. “You know, I was honestly worried that you might turn out to be straight after all, so this is pretty exciting.”

Monty laughed. “Definitely not straight.” Then he tensed as he noticed that Murphy was obviously hard, too. 

“So, Mr. Definitely Not Straight, what do you say to going back to the bed?”

“Horizontally?” Monty grinned.

“Hell yeah.”

Monty answered by pulling his boyfriend over to the mattress. He hesitated before climbing on and lying on his back, tugging Murphy forward to get him to lie on top of him. “Fuck,” Murphy mumbled. “You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined this.”

“Me--me, too,” Monty whispered. A moment later, he stifled a moan with the back of his hand as Murphy pressed his hips down against Monty’s, their erections straining together. 

“Mm,” he hummed. “Wish we didn’t have to keep quiet.” Murphy dropped onto his elbows to cover more of Monty’s body with his own. He kissed Monty’s neck and dragged his tongue up to one ear. “Is this okay?” 

“Y-yeah,” Monty said breathlessly. “You don’t have to ask about everything.”

“Oh but I do,” Murphy chuckled. “Consent is extremely important. I don’t want to embarass you--well, actually, I kind of do, because you look fucking adorable when you blush--but I have to make sure you want this.” 

Monty turned his head to the side shyly as Murphy continued to pepper his neck with little kisses. “What do you mean by ‘this,’ exactly?”

“Well,” he started, pressing another kiss lower, down to his jaw. “You seem a little shy. So I was thinking about doing this--” he punctuated the words with a grind of his pelvis. “--until we both come in our pants.” 

“Oh my god,” Monty groaned. 

“No?”

“No, do it again. Yes. _Please_.”

Murphy grinned and situated his upper arms more firmly onto the bed. Monty had to clap his hand over his mouth again when Murphy started to rock against him. His boyfriend kissed the back of his hand and built up a rhythm, pushing his clothed cock harder against him with each thrust. The friction of the fabric of his boxers on the sensitive skin of Monty’s dick was the tiniest bit painful, but he still loved it, loved the feeling of Murphy’s hardness grinding against his own, loved the way his body moved above him.

“Jesus, you’re amazing,” Murphy whispered into his neck. “You’re sure you’re okay with this? Sex on the first date?”

Monty lifted his hips to meet Murphy’s movements. “Fuck yeah. We’re horny teenagers, so why the hell not, right?”

“Right,” Murphy laughed. “Why not?” He let out a tight-lipped moan, clearly struggling to keep quiet. “Can I go rougher?”

“Yeah,” Monty gasped.

Murphy ground down even harder, making Monty’s cock throb with pleasure, and he thrusted into him faster and faster. Monty did his best to lift his hips off the bed to meet him and raked his nails down Murphy's clothed back. “Shit, Monty, so good,” he groaned, clearly struggling to hold back. They kept up the frantic motion of their hips, and just when Monty thought he couldn't handle it anymore, Murphy bit his shoulder and whispered "Monty, I’m gonna come. Can I?”

The desperate way his words rushed out, the steady, unrelenting force of Murphy’s cock on his, was bringing him closer and closer to the edge, too. “Y-yeah. Yeah,” he whispered, too shy to say the filthy things he wanted to.

“Oh my god, _Monty_ ,” he moaned quietly in his ear. “Gonna come.”

Monty arched his back as his own orgasm spiked through his body, cock pulsing a mess of white into his clothes, and Murphy let out these short, almost pained sounds into his neck as he followed close behind.

They panted loudly as they both came down from their highs. Murphy rolled to the side and wrapped an arm around Monty, squeezing his torso and nuzzling his face into his chest. “Thank you. That was fucking awesome.”

Monty laughed. “Thank _you_ . I agree.” He couldn’t stop smiling. It was so perfect; he wanted Murphy, wanted him _bad_ , had been fantasizing about him for years. He wasn’t sure how soon the boy would want to get physical, and he was nervous about it, too, but this, the sexual release without being totally exposed, was _perfect_.

“I just realized something, though.”

“What?” 

“We can’t go have dinner with your mom with these obvious come stains on our pants.” 

“Oh my god,” Monty groaned. “What are we gonna do?”

Murphy shrugged. “Change, I guess. Can I borrow some clothes, maybe?”

“I don’t know if they’ll fit, but yeah, sure.” Reluctantly, Monty dragged himself out of bed to go find some underwear and jeans for the two of them, ideally ones that were close to the same color. He didn’t think his mother would be critically analyzing their wardrobes, but it didn’t hurt to be careful. “So you think that counts as sex?” Monty asked as he returned with clothing. He tossed a pair of jeans and boxers to Murphy.

“Yeah, definitely. I think any intimate touching ‘counts’ if the people involved think it does. Sex doesn’t have to mean just one thing.”

“I’ve never done anything like that before,” Monty blurted unintentionally.

“Really?” Murphy sat up and searched his eyes. “Did you like it? Do you regret it?”

Monty blushed, his reddest one yet. “Of course not. I--I loved it. Um…” he felt ridiculously nervous under Murphy’s happy gaze. “I’m gonna go change. Be right back, okay?” 

Murphy gave him a lopsided smile. “I’ll be here.”

And _god_ , Monty was really, really glad that he would be there waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they happily dated forever and ever. Okay, what actually happened is they dated up until Monty graduated (Murphy graduated and started working with his dad full-time, still in the area), then parted reluctantly but amicably because Monty was bound for MIT, but they met up again like ten years later and got together again. They had a sappy wedding and adopted a girl named Charlotte and got a cute dog from a shelter, a mutt missing one leg, and they're so, so happy. 
> 
> Thanks again, [assholemurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy) for letting me post this! :D


End file.
